deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Killermoves/Ray McCall vs Edward Hogger
Killermoves is back on Deadliest Warrior with a new interesting battle to kick of the season. Ray McCall: Confederate rebel turned gunslinger vs Edward Hogger: the man who fought secret missions for both sides Who between these two Civil War soldiers is deadliest? Ray McCall Ray McCall '''(1827-1884) was the main character in Call of Juarez and its prequel, Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. He was hardy by nature and gained a wide reputation of being undefeatable during the 1860s. Introduced in Call of Juarez as Reverend Ray, an old gunslinger turned preacher, he was the eldest brother of William and Thomas McCall. Ray was taught to place the value of family above all else, and displayed great concern for his brother Thomas when the enemy had breached the river. He was ready to disobey orders help him fight off the enemy. He was independant, strong and hardy. Video Edward Hogger '''Edward Hogger is the probable name of the composite protagonist of History Civil War: Secret Missions. While his history is unknown, in the game Hogger fought for both the Confederacy and the Union. His first battle happened during Lee's maneuver at Chancellorsville, before fighting in many other battles for the Confederate States such as Devil's Den, Train Raid and many others. He later switched sides to the Union for unknown reasons, fighting in battles like Lynchburg and Vickburg. Hogger is known in the game for his participation for many of the Civil War's covert operations and unconventional battles. He trained and fought in specialized units such as Mosby's Rangers and Captain Blazer's Scouts. He was credited as the man who finally put an end to the Siege of Vicksburg and later the war. Video X-Factors McCall vs Hogger Training 70 -90 McCall was a soldier and fought extensively during the Atlanta Campaign, as well as a very talented gunslinger across the American frontier. But Hogger was a Civil War spec ops trained by both John Mosby, Stonewall Jackson and Captain Blazer themselves. Marksmanship 100 - 95 Both are different in terms of marksmanship. Hogger is a decent shot on all ranges from pistols to sniper rifles. McCall on the other hand is not particularly talented on long ranges as his brother Thomas was, but he's still a terrific gunslinger capable of gunning down a whole platoon of soldiers or a gang of bandits in a single draw. Brutality 90 - 85 Ray McCall is one ruthless bloodthirsty gunslinger, before becoming a priest and settling down. Hogger fought in some of the bloodiest battles of the Civil War but he was not as brutal as McCall who has no problems gunning down unarmed men. Rules * Their battlefield will be in an old 19th century town, during the Civil War. McCall would be fighting for the Confederacy while Hogger will be on the Union side. * Battle will be one on one. * The voting will end on the first or second week of November. Battle Ray McCall was sitting in a campfire, cooking some meat and eating peacefuly, when suddenly a shot whizzes through his head. Surprised, he quickly drew his pistols and turned around, where he saw a Union soldier aiming his Colt rifle. "Damn bluebellies," McCall said. "Did Lincoln sent you to kill me?" he asked before firing off a number of shots in quick succession against the soldier. The man, who's name was Edward Hogger, dodged the attack and quickly took his Henry rifle to better counter the raging pistols of Ray McCall. As the gunslinger kept on firing, Hogger lets out a couple of wild shots that hit McCall dead center. But to his suprise, McCall was still alive, having survived due to his metal breatsplate. "Heh, not yo' lucky day carpetbagger," McCall said. He then grabbed his shotgun and opened fire with two barrels. While Hogger manaed to run away quickly, he still got hit by buckshot in hs leg. Yelling in pain, Hogger desperately limped as McCall drew closer with his Winchester rifle. Hogger drew his Remington revolver and opened fire, but McCall's WInchester rifle outranged and outshot his puny pistol. With rifle bullets flying around him, Hogger dives into a bush nearby and readies his Spencer rifle. He then shoots McCall in the shoulder, drilling right through his abck, which made McCall drop his gun. Bleeding and shouting in anger, McCall retreated back to his camp as Hogger continues firing on him. Fortunately for McCall, he manage tor each for his portable gatling gun and let it shred through the bush Hogger was hiding. Feeling the itnensity of automatic fire, Hogger leaves his bush and went traight into the forest. He grabs a couple of greandes and threw it at McCall to cover his retreat. But the explosion only rocked the angry McCall in the slightest. "Two can play this game," McCall said before grabbing a huge bundle of dynamite and throwing it as hard as he could at the last place he saw Hogger, before taking cover. The explosion was so huge that many trees were uprooted and the forest became engulfed in flame. But instead of going back, McCall went to the burning forest to make sure his opponent was dead. But unknown to him, Hogger was not in the forest anymore. He has taken refuge on a cliff jsut above looking down at the forest. AWhen he saw McCall trudging along the flames with his gatling gun, Hogger took his Sharps rifle and aimed. He successfully shoots McCall in the lower neck, making him fall to the ground. To the suprise of Hogger however, McCall was still alive, and he put his whole strength in getting on his knees and firing his machien gun, yelling loudly in depseration. Hogger, not minding the bullets missing him, takes another aim with his rifle and shoots McCall in the face. With his mission of elimininating the Confederate Army's most brutal gunman, Hogger stood up and walks back to headquarters. Expert Opinion While McCall was a better gunman with his pistols at close quarters, Hogger won because he had the better long range weapons that can kill the gunslinger from a far. He too was also more experienced and had better tactics, having served on both the Confederacy adn the Union, than the brash and aggresive gunslinger. Category:Blog posts